If you are not mine
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Black wants to exterminate every human being and start a new Era as the new God, but maybe, just maybe there is someone he might allow to survive to rule the new world along with him. BlackXMai. Inspired on Dragon Ball Super episode 51. Si no hablas inglés, éste fic puedes encontrarlo en español en el chapter 4 de la colección "segunda oportunidad".


_If you don't speak/read english pero hablas español, ésta historia está disponible en español puesto que es mi idioma materno, es el "Chapter 4" del fanfic "Segunda oportunidad" que es una colección de drabbles/viñetas/one shots, para que no batalles en leer ésta que es la versión en inglés._

 _English version of my one shot "Si no eres mía"_

* * *

 **If you are not mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Stupid humans! Do you really think you can stop me with those useless guns you have?! ¡That's exactly why you all are the biggest mistake in the perfect creation of God! Your arrogance, thinking that you can become gods with your technology! You really think you can control your own fate!_

A young black haired lady was hidden behind of what used to be the wall of a building, as quiet as she could be, fearing that her enemy would scape from the trap she got ready to get him... She activated the bombs, but that quick sight he gave to her made her feel close to death. She was ready to die without a doubt, she was a target since she became the leader of human rebellion against that foe who only wanted to exterminate the whole mankind.

 _Ha! That coward saiyan, Does he consider himself a member of a race of warriors? Bah!_

She shot her gun, and a blinding light was the perfect distraction so that lady could save, once again, that blue haired warrior, the only saiyan alive.

* * *

 _That woman, weak and pathetic like any other human being, Ha! I could destroy her with just the tip of one of my fingers, How is that she dares to defy me?! Humans are so stupid, They don't know when they should give up! They want to be Gods with their technology, but even with all their knowledge they don't give up even when they must... Why?_

 _Her face... I could see the fear in her sight when I looked at her, Yes! She was afraid of me! She feared that I could finish her pathetic life in that very moment but, Why I didn't do it? Just a small ki blast would be enough to kill her... Her eyes... The fear in her eyes!_

 _Stupid saiyan! You can't understand that I'm trying to make this world, this universe a better place, You insist in saving those pathetic humans!... Ha! But one of those humans is who had saved you instead._

 _Why? Why, human? Why do you save that stupid saiyan who is nothing but a shame to his race? Ha! He can't protect you from me. He has been very, very lucky, but I could extarminate him like I have done with the half of those humans that used to do nothing but ruin this planet, this perfect creation of God._

 _Woman, you have dared to defy me, but I must admit that it excites me, that's why I've allowed you to stay alive, Mai. You are very quiet and fast, not like all those human beings that have tried to face me and died like insects._

 _It is funny to see how you sneak through the buildings, how you lead those pathetic humans every time you try to attack me, I wonder if you feel that feeling called 'guilt' every time I kill the humans you send against me? What do you feel when you see them dying in front of your eyes, Mai? I'm curious because, I'm sorry... Ha! Not really, I'm not sorry at all! I'll exterminate every human being, And I will become the God that finished that mistake called mankind!_

* * *

Since Trunks went to what remained of West City to see if his mother had the fuel for the time machine, Mai went out to what used to be a big city. Just to survive and get some food was a big risk they should take, or they would starve to death before being murdered by Black.

She sneaked inside of a damaged building, the stairs were destroyed in the left side but it was possible to go up. Mai covered her mouth as she saw the bodies of a 30 years old woman holding a little girl, both were trapped beneath many big pieces of what used to be a wall. She did her best to hold back her tears, but one of them scaped from her eyes. Mai Shook her head and kept going and went inside of an apartment.

It was sad to see the broken toys all over the floor, and a big hole where probably used to be a living room, and now it was a 'perfect window' to see the destruction in the outside. She walked to the kitchen and saw a locker with its door about to fall, which actually happened as she tried to open it. Mai smiled as she saw inside of it: cans of food, Not food for dogs! She took all the cans and put them inside of a big black bag she had. She smiled and was about to go out and sneak inside of more apartments to see if she could get more food and useful stuff, but then she heard a noise: The building was about to crash.

She tried to run to the door, but a wall from the outside just blocked it _"Trunks!"_ she mentally said as she realised she could die in just few moments. Pieces of wall and ceiling were falling around her and she could do nothing but hear how the structure was crashing, a sound that made her to feel closer and closer to deat. What a humilliant deat it was! She was the leader of human army, mate of the very last saiyan alive in the universe, and now she was going to die beneath that falling building, she closed her eyes... Nothing, no pain, on the contrary, she felt like flying "Trunks? Is that you?" And who else could it be? There was not any other explanation! Or maybe... Was she already dead and she didn't noticed it yet? She then opened her eyes, and got paralyzed.

Black landed in the middle of some collapsing buildings. He looked into her frightened eyes and smirked.

"Why?" She barely said, just breathing was a very hard task in that moment. How it was possible? He slaughtered half of mankind, and he just saved her?

"Why?" he repeated her question, and kept that sadistic grin on his face "What can I say? I'm in a very good mood, maybe?" He laughed out loud, making Mai to feel like shaking inside "Listen to me, woman, I am who will exterminate all the human beings!" He grabbed her neck "I won't allow you to die beneath a building, if someone is going to kill you, That's going to be me!"

Mai could not breath, and grabbed Black's wrist to try to control his grip "And why don't you do it? Do you want to kill me? Then do it!" she was trying to be brave, but could not but shake as she felt how he tightened his grip around her neck.

"I could do that" he then loosened his grip "but, I have a better idea"

"A better idea?"

"Soon I will kill the humans that are still alive, So I will start a new and perfect world!"

"Trunks won't let you to do that!" She shout out loud, maybe she was living her last moments, but she wasn't willing to give up.

Black began to chuckle "Trunks, that disgrace of saiyan!" he focused on Mai's eyes, enjoying to see that mix of fear and courage on them "I will kill every human to erase God's biggest mistake, and I will start a new age" he then pulled her closer to him, and grapped her arms around her waist "I will be the new God of this world, but if we see it from another point of view, I would be like a king, and every king needs a Queen"

What did he just say? Mai felt a storm of feelings inside of her. She could not to feel but hate against who was responsible of all that death and devastation, plus she feared to know that she wasn't able to fight against that terrible foe "What the hell are you saying?"

He softly caressed her cheek, still enjoying her fear and the way she was trying to refuse his touch "You are the only woman that had tried to face me, I could kill you right now, so easily" he rose his right hand and charged a yellow ki ball.

Mai closed her eyes and turned her head, awaiting for him to finish her, but his laughter made her to open her eyes againg, the energy ball wasn't there anymore "Stop it! Are you kidding me? If you are going to kill me, Just do it!"

"I coul finish with your pathetic life right now, but I will give you a chance to be part of my new world" He whispered to her ear, then looked again into her eyes "A new beginning without mistakes, No sins! Just... perfect"

She swallowed. Mai perfectly know what was he talking about, but she just couldn't believe it "what... What are you saying? What do you mean by being part of your new world?"

His smirk went from sadistic to lascivious, pulling her closer to him "After I kill what remains of human population, I will kill Trunks, then we will be completely alone"

"Never!" she shout out loud with all her strength, all the hate she felt for him, all the love she felt for Trunks "You will never defeat Trunks! He is going to finish you!" she smiled "He will make you to pay for what you have done, I decline your offer, I would never accept it! I would never be with a demon like you!"

Black frowned and flew off against a building, so Mai was trapped between his body and the wall "Think it wisely, woman! I am giving you the chance to live! To become a Queen! The goddess of the new world!"

"I dont' care! Do you really think that this is what I want? To be the only survivor in a world where many innocents died? Do you really think I could be with you when your hands are stained in blood? You are insane if you think I will accept to be your queen or your goddess, I rather to die than being by your side!"

He frowned once again as he heard her words, and began to charge a new yellow ki ball. She closed her eyes once again... Nothing, just the noise of an explosion near from where they were that made her to open her eyes again just to see his sadistic smirk.

"I will give you one last chance, go, think about it, and when I see you again, you'll accept to be my queen or..." he went to her left ear "or your blood is going to stain my hands" he stepped back right after he whispered that to her ear.

She was in shock, but as she realised she was free to go she didn't hesitate and ran away as fast as she could to go back to that appartment she used to live in along with Trunks.

* * *

 _I gave you the chance to live just few hours ago, Mai, I was willing to make you a Goddess! But no, You preffer to be with that pathetic disgrace of saiyan! Very well then, if that's what you want, so be it!_

 _Ha! Is it serious? He is not even able to stop you from dying by my hand, What are you thinking, Mai? Are you really trying to kill me with that stupid gun? Don't you see that nor your arms, your armies, your soldiers, nothing works against me?! I gave you a chance, Mai, I offered you to take my hand and you rejected me! Well, now you will pay for that!_

 _It was funny to see the fear in your face right before that little attack hit on you, It's a shame that I won't see that fear in your face never again! But it was your choice! You chose to stain my hands with your blood instead of becoming the Queen of my new world._

 _Trunks, hold her dead body as much as you want, because she won't be with you anymore. Mai, if you are not mine, You won't be his either!_

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Hi! Well, this is my second fanfiction in english, like I said, I did it in spanish first and I decided to translate it. This is a very weird couple I know, the idea came to me since I watched a video in YouTube and someone made a coment like "I'd fu** Mai if I was Black" and, well, my brain just couldn't stop! Lol!_

 _I wanna dedicate this version to my friend Calaphor, Thank you so much for your help!_

 _Social Networks:_

 _Facebook: page "Vilandra y Odette"_

 _Twitter: Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _YouTuve: Odette Vilandra fanfiction (Spanish)_

Thank you! Reviews?


End file.
